


Prevaricate

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [19]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lies, Palps is manipulative, and evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Prevaricate- to deviate from the truthAnakin goes to the Chancellor with his frustrations.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 6





	Prevaricate

"Why hello, my dear boy. It is so wonderful to see you!"

"Hello Chancellor," Anakin said, entering the office.

"How are you doing?"

Anakin paused before responding, "I miss Ahsoka."

The Chancellor outwardly was concerned but internally he was leaping for joy. "Yes, such a shame that she left you behind."

Anakin sat down and looked at his lap, messing with his hands. "Yeah," he replied in a small voice.

"And, of course, this would never have happened if the Jedi Council hadn't betrayed her. If only they could have been made to see reason."

"Yeah," Anakin said, stronger, more convicted.

Palpatine, smirking even more inside, continued, "If only they had listened to you, nothing would have happened."

Anakin Huffed. "The Jedi Council never listens to me! It's always, 'Anakin, do this; Anakin, don't do that.' I wish they would just leave me do what needs to be done without getting in my way!"

"Yes, my boy, truly. Now if--"

Palpatine was interrupted by Anakin's comlink beeping.

"Sorry Chancellor, I have to go. I'm headed out for the Outer Rim Sieges."

"Understandable, you must do your duty to help bring down those wretched Separatists."

"Goodbye Chancellor. Thank you for your time!"

Anakin rushed out of the office.

"Oh, it was no problem, my boy!" Palpatine said pleasantly to the retreating back of the Jedi. Palpatine continued more sinister, "No problem at all..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrighting Anakin leading up to his fall is... interesting.  
> I imagine that many, many, conversations like this happened over Anakin's time as a Jedi. Palps would get more radical and radical planting his seeds, but I do think he would have been more subtle than I have made him.


End file.
